A Little Surprise
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Kami masuki kafe, dan berbelanja, dan sampai di rumah, dan... DOR! Especially 4 Killua—prince charming. RnR?


Yeaaa! Mika berhasil mendarat di fandom Hunter x Hunter dengan selamat sentosa! XD. Moshi-moshi anime yang paling saia cinta, chara yang paling saia cinta, Killua! XD Fic ini buat my lovely Killua *dihajar massa* yang lagi ultah. Di dalemnya bakal ada OC. Fufufu...

A little fic for Killua. Let's start~

.

.

* * *

**~...A Little Surprise...~**

.

**Disclaimer** : Yoshihiro Togashi, saia pinjem HxH duluu... nanti saia balikin lagi kokk!

.

**Attention please!** OC, gaje, aneehh dkk!

*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*

_With Peace~_

.

Kedua orang tersebut menatap dalam-dalam papan nama yang tercantum dalam _café_ itu. Tertera tulisan _'Lunatic café'_. Kedua orang itu nampak menimbang-nimbang untuk sesaat, namun pada akhirnya, mereka yakin bahwa itulah tujuan mereka.

"Irasshaimasen!" seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka berdua, mempersilahkan mereka masuk untuk memesan sesuatu.

Salah seorang diantara dua orang itu yang berambut silver menatap dalam-dalam menu yang tersedia. Seorangnya lagi yang berambut hitam ikut membaca dan memilih-milih.

"Kira-kira mau pesan yang mana, Killua?" tanya yang berambut hitam jabrik dan bermata coklat, yang diketahui bernama Gon. Temannya yang berambut silver dan dipanggil Killua itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Hmm... aku mau... _Cappucino, Triple Chocolate Pancake, Chocolate Choco Chip Ice Cream, Lychee Yogurt_.. lalu yang ini, ini, dan ini." jawab Killua lengkap, yang sukses membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya terbengong-bengong.

Mendengar hal itu, sebuah firasat yang amat buruk menghantui Gon seketika. Keringat dingin menetes dari tubuhnya, padahal tertulis bahwa kafe itu menyediakan fasilitas _'Full AC'_.

"Ah.. semuanya kau yang bayar, Gon." lanjutnya santai tanpa memikirkan perasaan temannya yang sudah terbaring lemas kini.

Pelayan yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum miring, kemudian berbalik bertanya pada Gon.

"Anda sendiri mau pesan apa?" tanyanya sopan. Wajah Gon yang masih menampakkan penyesalan, dengan berat hati menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkan padanya.

"Cukup teh hangat saja satu," katanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menunjukkan angka satu.

Sang pelayan menarik secarik kertas yang berisikan pesanan mereka, lalu diberikan langsung pada seorang koki yang secara tidak sengaja lewat.

"Baik. Silahkan duduk di sebelah sana, tuan-tuan." kata si pelayan tersebut, menunjukkan tempat yang layak diduduki kedua orang itu.

Killua dan Gon pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai menduduki meja yang ditata manis dengan pajangan pot bunga lily. Mereka berdua saling terdiam, karena Gon sudah tak mampu berkata-kata lagi sejak kejadian brutal itu(?)

Hening sejenak, tak ada yang mengeluarkan tanda-tanda perbincangan. Gon yang merasa 'bangkrut' berkat Killua itu pun hanya bisa berbaring lemas di mejanya. Killua menopang dagunya, memandangi kejadian-kejadian yang tercermin dalam jendela yang terpaku tepat di sebelahnya, dan terus-menerus memutar-mutar bola matanya.

Menit-menit telah berlalu singkat, sang pelayan pun datang dengan membawa 3 nampan besar. Sebagian besar dipastikan adalah pesanan Killua, sedangkan Gon hanya sepertigapuluh bagian daripada nampan itu.

Masing-masing dari mereka berdua saling menghabiskan pesanannya. Killua, melahap habis pesanannya dalam waktu 10 menit dengan wajah tanpa beban. Gon… pesanannya yang hanya sebuah teh tentu dihabiskannya dalam tempo yang sangat singkat.

Makanan yang tersedia telah terlahap habis, namun seseorang yang mereka tunggu tak kunjung datang. Sesekali mereka tatapi jam yang terpaku di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 13.15.

"Belum datang juga." gumam kecil Gon.

"Aku bosan." kata Killua dengan tatapan malas sambil memainkan sendok Pancakenya.

Bunyi gemerincing bel pintu berbunyi, pertanda seorang tamu datang. Mendengar bunyi merdu gemerincing bel itu, seketika juga mata Killua dan Gon menjelma menjadi mata yang penuh harap.

Seorang gadis seumuran mereka dengan mata violet dan rambut yang di_shaggy_ rapi memasuki kafe tersebut, dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Irasshaimasen!" pelayan yang tadi melayani Gon dan Killua kembali melayani pengunjung yang baru saja masuk. Secara gesit, ia antarkan langsung gadis itu untuk melihat-lihat menu yang tersedia.

Gon dan Killua yang sedari tadi melihatnya menatap lega, lalu berusaha memanggil-manggil gadis tersebut.

"Oii!" panggil Killua sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Merasa sesuatu akan lambaian tangan, gadis tersebut memutar bola matanya. Ia menyadari akan lambaian tangan Killua, kemudian dibalasnya dengan lambaian tangan yang sama. Gadis itu hanya melirik Killua sejenak dan tersenyum kecil, kemudian kembali menatap menu yang tersedia.

"Mau pesan apa, nona?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Hmm… aku mau… _Blueberry Yogurt_ dan _Chocolate Milk Shake_." katanya singkat, namun dengan suara yang terdengar lembut.

Setelah memesan, gadis itu menghampiri Killua dan Gon, lalu bergabung bersama mereka. Mereka bertiga saling tersenyum, lalu Gon memecah kesunyian.

"Kau datang begitu lama, Lucia." katanya pelan.

"Terlambat 30 menit huh?" gerutu Killua. Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum miring.

"Hehe… gomen, gomen. Tadi ada nenek-nenek yang ingin menyeberang, lalu kubantu." jelas yang dipanggil Lucia itu.

"Ohh…" kata Gon polos.

"Paling-paling bohong." respon Killua santai, tanpa memedulikan wajah kesal Lucia yang merasa bahwa tipuannya gagal berkat Killua.

"Jadi… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Lucia?" tanya Gon.

"Hm… nanti saja kita bicarakan. Lebih baik kita makan dulu." jawab Lucia.

"Kami berdua sudah makan tau." kata Killua dengan nada malas, membuat gadis dengan rambut ungu itu sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi padaku belum." balas Lucia.

Segera saja, pesanannya datang setelah ia bicara demikian.

Aroma menusuk _Blueberry Yogurt_ yang menyengat membuat Killua ingin menyambar yogurt itu, namun dengan cepat dihambat Lucia. Deathglare menyeramkan tampak di wajah Lucia. Semua yang melihatnya menyimpulkan bahwa yang dimaksudnya ialah _jangan-sentuh-pesananku-atau-mati-segera!_

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Lucia sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. Ia pun melahap pesanannya. "Waahh... oishii!" ucapnya saat memakan _Blueberry Yogurtnya_.

Gon tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan teman kecilnya ini.

"Ingat. Semua pesananku kau yang bayar." ucap sebuah suara berat, yang diyakini dari Killua, yang kemudian menghapus senyum kecil yang baru saja terkembang itu menjelma menjadi wajah yang suram.

"Ya, ya, Killua." jawabnya dengan berat hati.

Seluruh pesanan telah dihabiskan. Lucia mengusap-ngusap perutnya, menandakan bahwa betapa kenyangnya ia hari ini. Killua juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengingat porsinya yang luar biasa. Gon... ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, dengan disertai suara dari perutnya, menandakan bahwa ia masih lapar.

"Oke! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Killua dengan semangatnya.

Senyum polos terkembang di wajah Lucia. "Temani aku belanja ya, Killua, Gon." wajahnya langsung menjelma menjadi sebuah wajah puppy eyes.

GUBRAK!

Killua menggebrak meja. Wajah kesal nampak di wajahnya.

"Apa! Jadi kau menyuruh kami berkumpul di sini hanya untuk itu?"

"Hm... ya, begitulah."

"Enak saja! Aku tak mau!" bantah Killua.

"Sudahlah Killua. Lucia cuma ingin belanja saja. Kita temani ya?" bujuk Gon. Killua hanya mendengus kesal meresponnya.

"Jadi... kalian tak mau?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Ehh? Kami akan temani!"

"Gon! Kita takkan pergi ke tempat membosankan seperti itu!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak!"

Killua mati-matian membantah keputusan Gon. Gon pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sesudahnya. Lucia menghela nafas, lalu menopang dagunya.

"Huh... sayang sekali. Padahal ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan. Killua pasti menyesal." ucapnya kesal. Killua beranjak menatap Lucia. Wajahnya terbayangi akan keheranan.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

Lucia segera merogoh-rogoh tasnya. Ia ingin mengambil sesuatu yang terumpat dalam tasnya. TUK! Sebuah suara akan sesuatu segera dirasakannya. Ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dimaksud.

.

* * *

"Arigatou minna! Sudah mau repot-repot menemaniku!" ucap Lucia riang, dengan membawa bungkusan dan tas-tas belanja.

"Huh!" Killua mendengus kesal, dengan lollipop di mulutnya.

Sejenak kemudian, mereka melewati sebuah toko. Lucia terhenti untuk sesaat, lalu berbalik memandangi toko tersebut. Otomatis, Killua dan Gon pun juga terhenti.

"Oi. Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?"

Lucia memandangi toko itu sejenak. "Ini..." ia pun segera memasuki toko tersebut.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" tanya Gon yang kebingungan.

"Sudahlah. Ayo ikut saja!" seru Lucia yang tengah memasuki toko itu, diikuti Gon di belakangnya.

"Toko jas dan pakaian pesta?" gumam kecil Killua.

"Killua, ayo masuk!" seru Lucia.

"Ya, ya, baiklah."

Ketiga bersahabat itu telah berada di dalam toko tersebut. Lucia memutar-mutar matanya ke segala tempat, seperti nampak mencari sesuatu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seseorang bertopi datang menghampiri Lucia.

"Eh, iya. Aku sedang mencari— "

"Kau?" Killua dan Gon tersentak kaget saat melihat siapa yang melayani Lucia. "Ponzu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya mereka berdua sambil menunjuk gadis bertopi itu.

"Kalian? Wahh... Killuko dan Gocha!"

"Gon dan Killua!" ralat yang bersangkutan.

"Ah, maaf. Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ponzu.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Lucia yang sedari tadi bingung.

"Dia ini peserta ujian Hunter incaran Leorio." jelas Killua yang menimbulkan guratan kesal yang bersangkutan, tanda bahwa ia sangat tersinggung.

"Salah besar! Aku hanya targetnya saat babak 4!" ralat Ponzu.

"Kalau begitu... Ponzu, aku mencari 2 jas pria dan 1 dress wanita." ucap Lucia, membuat Gon dan Killua mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ah baik! Akan segera kuambilkan jas dan dress terbaik!" Ponzu pun segera berbalik pergi.

"Sebenarnya... apa yang kau rencanakan, Lucia?" ujar Gon heran.

"Rahasia. Tunggu saja." ujar singkat Lucia sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hn...?"

"Ini! Ini! 2 jas hitam dan dress violet terbaik kami!" Ponzu datang dengan membawa 2 jas hitam pekat dan _Lolita dress_ berwarna violet.

"Ya! Ini yang kucari!" ujar Lucia girang. "Gon, Killua! Ayo coba pakai jas ini!" ia menyodorkan kedua jas itu pada mereka.

"Kami?" tanya mereka bersamaan, disertai kernyitan alis.

"Ya! Cepat ganti baju kalian sana!" Lucia mendorong-dorong mereka menuju ruang ganti.

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!" tukas Lucia memaksa.

Gon dan Killua pun terpaksa menurut pada gadis itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam secara bergiliran dan mengganti pakaian mereka. Selesai berganti, mereka pun keluar dengan jas hitam membalut pakaian mereka masing-masing.

"Uwaahh... aku sudah menduga! Kalian tampak sangat tampan dengan jas itu! Jangan lepaskan sampai pulang!" ujar girang Lucia dengan mata berbinar.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi masa kita tak boleh melepasnya hingga pulang?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kau sendiri tak mengganti pakaianmu!" protes Killua, enggan memakai jasnya.

"Ah iya! Akan segera kuganti. Tenang saja." ucap Lucia.

Gadis itu pun segera berbalik menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia keluar amat manis dengan _Lolita dress_ membalut tubuhnya, dengan rambut yang ia tata dan ia beri aksesori pita.

"Waahh... kau manis sekali, Lucia." ujar Gon terpana melihat Lucia yang telah berganti pakaian.

"Hehe... arigatou, Gon. Kau juga tampan dengan jas itu." balasnya tersenyum manis.

"Hei, hei, apa tujuanmu, sih?" tanya Killua penasaran.

Lucia menatap Killua sejenak, kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Rahasia. Ayo, kita pulang saja!" ia berjalan girang keluar dari toko itu. "Arigatou Ponzu!" ucapnya lagi.

"Arigatou, Lucia, Gon, Killua! Datang lagi yaa!" ucap Ponzu sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Mereka pun berlalu pergi dari toko tersebut dengan tetap menggunakan jas dan dress di tubuh masing-masing. Ada yang terkikik geli, kagum, terpesona, bahkan ada juga yang merasa iri—melihat ketiga bersahabat itu berjalan dengan dandanan terbaik mereka sepanjang melangkahi pusat perbelanjaan itu.

"Psst... cowok itu imut sekali, yaa..." ujar para perempuan melirik-lirik Killua.

"Tapi cowok yang itu nampak gagah juga..." ujar yang lainnya menunjuk-nunjuk Gon.

"Haa... cewek itu nampak manis..." kali ini suara lelaki yang berbisik.

"Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin... acara _cosplay_?" ujar yang satu terhadap yang lainnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, selalu saja ada komentar-komentar manis yang terlempar. Walau mereka terlihat mengacuhkannya, namun dalam batin masing-masing berteriak bangga akan penampilannya, walau mereka malu untuk mengakuinya.

Telah sampailah ketiga bersahabat itu pada jalanan kota, hendak menuju pada tempat peristirahatan mereka, yang tentunya adalah apartemen mereka.

Angin berhembus semilir, ditemani senja yang menjingga. Tetap dengan dandanan yang lain dari yang lain, mereka bertiga melangkahi jalan setapak, kemudian terhenti sejenak di sebuah bangunan yang diyakini ialah apartemen sewaan mereka.

Tap, tap, mereka terus berjalan memasuki dalam-dalam lorong apartemen itu, hingga sampai pada ruang 501, yakni kamar yang mereka sewa.

CKIITT!

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Berisi ruangan yang gelap gulita. Tak ada sumber penerangan. Membuat masing-masing dari mereka menampakkan kerutan alis.

"Gelap," gumam Gon pelan.

"Tunggu, sedang kucarikan lampu." ujar Killua.

CKLEK!

Hening sejenak, mereka mendapati 2 manusia baru yang tampak meriah dengan jas pesta, tak lupa dengan dekorasi ruangan yang ditata amat berbeda.

"Ini—"

"Otanjoubi omedettou, Killua!" jerit riuh kedua orang dalam ruangan itu. Yang satu nampak sangat rapi dan elegan dengan jas hitamnya, yang lainnya agak berantakan dengan jas biru dan baju orientalnya.

"Ah! Otanjoubi omedettou, Killua!" pekik Gon dan Lucia. Mereka berdua tersenyum mengiringi Killua. Sepertinya... telah direncanakan sejak awal.

Killua terdiam sesaat. Terlihat bahwa bibirnya agak bergetar. Ia tundukkan kepalanya.

Gon dan Lucia menatapnya heran—diikuti dengan tatapan yang sama dari kedua orang itu. Ada apa? Seharusnya ia senang bukan?

"Err... Killua. Maafkan kami, ya."

"Ki-Killua... kau tak suka ya?"

Berbagai pertanyaan resah dilemparkan padanya, namun sayang, Killua tetap menunduk. Diam.

"Tidak." ujarnya beberapa saat kemudian. "Aku..." ia mengangkat kepalanya, menolehkannya pada teman-temannya satu persatu. "Aku terharu. Ini adalah pesta yang paling berkesan untukku." ujarnya, membuat tertegun semua orang yang berada di situ.

"Sudahlah, Killua. Ini hanya pesta kacangan saja kok! Kami hanya mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan saja. Pastinya masih kalah dengan pesta yang diadakan keluargamu." ujar Kurapika, disertai anggukan setuju yang lain.

"Tidak." ia berucap sembari tersenyum. "Ini pesta paling meriah yang pernah kualami. Justru dalam kesederhanaan ini, aku... senang."

"Killua," ujar Lucia. "Kau... sudah dewasa nampaknya." ia tersenyum simpul.

"Arigatou, Lucia, atas jas ini." ucapnya. Ia beranjak menoleh Gon. "Arigatou, Gon, Kurapika, dan... Leorio juga."

Yang lain merasa tertegun. Rasanya... Killua benar-benar dewasa.

"Ya, Killua."

"Ah!" sontak Killua berseru,"Kalian... tentu telah menyiapkan 'itu' dalam pestaku kan?" ucapnya, membuat semua heran. Rasanya... sedetik yang lalu, ia masih dalam sosok dewasa?

"Maksudmu?"

Senyum Killua berubah sesaat—menjadi senyum penuh maksud. "Hehe... kalian tak lupa menyiapkan yang manis-manis untukku kan?"

Mereka mengerutkan alis, namun sejenak, nampak mereka mulai mengerti. Memang kebiasaan Killua rasanya. Tak lengkap bila tak ada segala 'manisan'.

"Ahaha... dasar bocah! Ya, tentu saja! Ciri khasmu!" Leorio mendekati Killua. Hendak mengusap-usap dan membelai rambut silvernya, namun segera saja ditepis yang bersangkutan.

"Ya! Memang ciri khasku, bapak! Aku mau permeeennn!"

.

...Owari...

.

* * *

Oh noo! Ending yang gaje! Dx Ups! Kenapa jadi humor? O.o

Okeii, okeii, ini fic pertama saia di fandom Hunter X Hunter. Udah sejak lama saia pengen aktif di sini. Tapi... ini fandom yang sepi. ==" Ayoo ayoo! Ramaikan fandom ini! XD

Ngomong2... salahkah saia mempublish tanggal 15 Juni? Soalnya Togashi-sensei bilang ultahnya 7 Juli. Jadi... yg mana yg bener? O.o

Oh yaa... saia juga mau ngucapin selamat ultah buat temen saia yg juga ultah... :D yahh... walau dia gak suka anime dan gak baca fanfic, cuma saia tetep mau ngucapin... **"Happy Birthday, Jenii!"** XD

Ahh... tadinya saia mau pake Bisuke... tapi... entah kenapa malah saia pake OC. Gak pa pa kan?

Okehh... saia hanya author yang masih baru di fandom ini. Maaf atas segala kebacotan saia. Review please? x3

.

.

**15 June 2010, Mika.**

.

.

**^Otanjoubi Omedettou^, Killua! XD**

.

.


End file.
